supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Fox (SSB)
Este artículo trata sobre la aparición en Fox en ''Super Smash Bros. Para información general del personaje, véase Fox McCloud.'' Fox (''フォックス Fokkusu'') es uno de los personajes de la [[Star Fox (universo)|serie Star Fox]], y es uno de los personajes que ha aparecido en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Fox aparece en Super Smash Bros. como un personaje débil, pero bastante ágil en sus ataques. Fox se encuentra en la posición número 4 de la tier list por ser uno de los personajes más rápidos del juego. Su proyectil, Disparo láser, es también uno de los mejores, permitiéndole utilizarlo a distancia con mucha facilidad, especialmente en escenarios grandes como en el Castillo de Hyrule. Sin embargo, Fox es el tercer personaje más rápido cayendo en el juego (después de Link y Captain Falcon) haciéndole más vulnerable a los combos. Atributos Fox puede ser visto como un personaje poco resistente pero muy ágil. Este es considerado un fast-faller debido a su alta velocidad de caída, lo que lo convierte en un personaje con una recuperación corta y vulnerable a los combos. Fox también es, en cuanto a jugabilidad aérea, un personaje con una velocidad de caída y una velocidad aérea alta, mientras que en tierra es un personaje rápido con una alta tracción. La poca resistencia que Fox tiene, unido a su poca capacidad de recuperación y a su muy previsible movimiento de recuperación, hace de Fox un personaje vulnerable a la hora de regresar al escenario. En cuanto a su defensa, Fox es un personaje al que no se debe atacar desde arriba; su ataque Smash hacia arriba, además de contar con una gran área de colisión, es muy potente, pudiendo ser capaz de causar K.O. estrella en porcentajes bajos. Además, su ataque aéreo hacia arriba resulta muy útil para mandar al personaje hacia arriba. Fox también puede usar su único proyectil, el Blaster, para mantener lejos al rival ya que este, al impactar al oponente, lo detendrá. Esto puede obstruir la recuperación de algunos enemigos a la hora de querer regresar al escenario. No obstante, esta cualidad se pierde en las entregas posteriores. Otra cualidad importante de Fox es la capacidad de reflejar proyectiles con su Reflector. Este dispositivo es capaz de golpear al rival si se usa junto a él y de ralentizar la caída de Fox, algo que le puede ser útil a la hora de regresar al escenario, aunque lo deje vulnerable mientras lo usa. En términos ofensivos, los ataques de Fox son medianamente potentes. Cuenta con ataques capaces de causar K.O. en bajos porcentajes como su ataque Smash hacia arriba, su ataque Smash lateral y su ataque aéreo hacia arriba. Sus movimientos aéreos y sus lanzamientos tienen una potencia media y ataque aéreo hacia abajo sirve para acumular daño en el rival. Movimientos Ataques terrestres Normales * Ataque normal ( ) ( ) ( , ): Fox da un golpe con su puño izquierdo (4%), luego dará otro golpe con su puño derecho (4%), después Fox lanzará patadas indefinidamente hacia adelante de arriba a abajo sin necesidad de que haya un objetivo (1% cada patada). * Ataque en carrera ( ): Da una patada con su pie izquierdo (7%, 10% dependiendo en qué momento se conecte). * Fuerte lateral ( ): Da una patada con su pie derecho (9%). * Fuerte superior ( ): Da una patada hacia arriba con su pie derecho (9%). * Fuerte inferior ( ): Da un golpe con su cola frente a él (12%). Smash * Lateral ( ): Da una fuerte patada con sus dos pies hacia el frente mientras gira una vez sobre sí mismo (13%, 17% dependiendo en qué momento se conecte). * Superior ( ): Da una patada hacia arriba con su pie derecho (16% si da al oponente de frente, 8% si da al oponente desde atrás). * Inferior ( ): Abajándose, envía sus pies hacia adelante y detrás de él, golpeando en ambos lados (14% de ambos lados). Ataques aéreos * Normal ( ): Da una patada con su pie izquierdo (9%, 14% dependiendo en qué momento se conecte). * Hacia adelante ( ): Da una patada con su pie derecho mientras gira sobre sí mismo (8%, 12% dependiendo en qué momento se conecte). * Hacia atrás ( ): Da una patada con su pie derecho hacia atrás de él (8%, 12% dependiendo en qué momento se conecte). * Superior ( ): Da una patada hacia arriba con el pie derecho (2% el inicio del golpe, 13% el resto, 15% en total). * Inferior ( ): Da patadas con su pie izquierdo mientras gira sobre sí mismo (2% cada golpe, 14% en total). Agarres y lanzamientos * : Fox agarra a su oponente con su mano derecha. * Lanzamiento hacia delante ( ): Envía al oponente detrás de él y rápidamente lo lanza con impulso hacia el frente (12%). * Lanzamiento trasero ( ): Da una vuelta hacia atrás con el oponente y, al finalizar la vuelta, lo empuja con ambos pies hacia atrás (15%). Ataques especiales Otros Entrada Fox se eyecta de su Arwing. ( ) Burla Mira hacia la pantalla (o al fondo) diciendo "Heh". ( ) Poses de victoria * Cruza los brazos para luego mirar hacia la izquierda. ( ) ( ) * Saca su pistola, apunta hacia la derecha, y luego la guarda. ( ) ( ) ( ) * Con su pistola en mano se agacha, apunta hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda y por último se pone de pie sosteniendo la pistola en su mano izquierda. ( ) ( ) ( ) En modos un jugador 1P Game A Fox se le enfrenta en el Nivel 3 en un combate normal. La batalla se desarrolla en el escenario Sector Z. Al concluir el 1P Mode border|center|300px Dianas Smash border|center|300px Board the Platforms border|center|300px Paleta de colores frame|center|[[Paleta de colores de Fox en Super Smash Bros.]] Perfil (en inglés) :Fox :Following in his dead father's footsteps as the young leader of the Star Fox Team, Fox McCloud's piloting of the super-high-performance combat ship ARWING for the Lylatian System is still fresh in our memories. His one weakness may be his difficulty earning the trust of his teammates. :Works ::*''Star Fox'' (SNES) ::*''Star Fox 64'' (N64) Véase también Categoría:Personajes iniciales